


Tell her you love her too

by Amethyst_Elf



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But then being found, F/M, I Love You, Running Away, so that's good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Elf/pseuds/Amethyst_Elf
Summary: A love, a harsh realisation and a mission gone bad.What happens when love is almost snatched from Peggy Carter yet again?
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 17





	Tell her you love her too

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been stewing in my brain for a while now and I'm just glad to get it out there.
> 
> Title from "Tell her you love her" by Echosmith. Really cool song if you want to give it a listen!

It was all a blur for Peggy Carter. She remembered bits and pieces, vaguely managing to connect them into one solid timeline of events. There was a chase and then a warehouse, threats of bombs and bullets and then a bang. Lots of blood. Daniel's blood.

She had, once again, ran off without backup and Daniel had, once again, ran after her without a second thought.

Peggy's recklessness had gotten someone she deeply cared about hurt. Again.

Everyone tried to console her, telling her that it wasn't her fault that Daniel, or more appropriately Chief Sousa, was currently near death in an operating theatre. 

And so there she sat.

Alone in a corner of the hospital waiting room with her head in her hands.

Time slowed down as she replayed the events of the past few hours over and over and over again, trying to make some sense of what had happened, what had gone wrong.

Someone cleared their throat from above her. "You're here for Mr Sousa, correct?"

"Yes, yes I am," she replied, shooting out of her seat and subconsciously straightening her skirt.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that the surgery went smoothly. We managed to remove the bullets and all other foreign material from his body, although he may be confined to a wheelchair for a little while, only until his body regains its strength."

He looked up from his clipboard and gave Peggy a sympathetic smile. "Your husband is a strong man and we expect a full recovery."

"My- my husband?"

"Are you not his wife?"

"I-" Peggy began, a niggling feeling growing in her mind. "Well no, but we are..."

"Ah, of course," the doctor continued, not needing a full explanation from her. "I assume you'll want to go in to see him."

"If I may, that would be wonderful."

"Right this way Miss."

He led Peggy to a room a few hallways down and held open the door for her to pass through. She stood back as he took a few readings from the machines surrounding her beau and gave him a small smile as he exited the room again.

It was as if her world shrunk a million times in size and the only things that were real were her, the steady beep of the monitors and Daniel. She took a seat at his right side and tried not to focus on the bandaged patches peeking over the top of the hospital sheets.

"Hello Daniel."

Peggy was met with no response of course, but she liked to think he could hear her.

"I'm sorry, my darling. I am so, so terribly sorry. Mr Jarvis was right. What he said all those months ago was true and I was blind not to properly see it. I let my own selfishness get in the way and now my curse has gotten you hurt too."

"I don't want to do this but it's the only way."

Those three words were there, poised on the tip of her tongue, but she reeled them back in.

Instead, she pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead and let herself linger for a moment longer. It was masked by antiseptic and that overwhelming clean smell you only find in hospitals, but she could still smell a hint of his aftershave. It was so there and so unbelievably Daniel that it almost made her rethink her decision.

Almost.

Peggy lifted herself from the chair and passed through the door and back out into the hall, giving anyone she passed a small nod of greeting. Her car was still parked where she left it and she followed the familiar route back to Daniel's house.

Although he had never formally asked her to move in, the majority of her belongings had migrated over to his house over the few shorts months since they had become a couple. She now considered it their home, not just "Daniel's house".

Once Peggy was inside, she didn't bother removing her shoes and headed straight to the phone, making a few quick calls. After that was done, the next port of call was to pack. Her lighter dresses wouldn't be of much use to her where she was headed, so she left them hanging in the wardrobe, her eyes avoiding Daniel's wonderfully outrageous patterned shirts sitting crisp and pressed next to them.

Soon enough, she had a bag packed and sat by the front door and a typed report of the ill-fated mission sitting neatly folded on the kitchen table. Beside it was a letter, handwritten not typed.

_Daniel,_

_I will most likely be long gone by the time you read these words, and for that I apologize._

_I have come to the belated realisation that nothing good comes from me forming close relationships. Someone told me this once, and I disregarded their insight in favour of indulging myself. Whenever I open my heart to anyone, they get hurt. The worst case scenario is death and I can't let you die because I'm such a magnet for trouble._

_You must understand that this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my tendency to rush off into danger guns blazing. As I am writing this, I'm regretting every one of these decisions but I know that this is what's best for you and in this circumstance your well-being falls far above every other thing._

_I wish you the best of luck for the future darling._

_Peggy_

And with one final sweep of the living room, one final glance along the family photos sat on the mantel, at the vase of tulips on the kitchen table and the blue tie still draped over the back of the couch, she was gone.


End file.
